


Someone Like You

by TwilightsDescent (wakingmeupishard)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Burns, Character Death, Crossover, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Killing a god takes more than the power of friendship, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Pyrophobia, Recovery, Redemption, Tags May Change, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel, Trauma, Trust, no beta we die like duma faithful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingmeupishard/pseuds/TwilightsDescent
Summary: He felt as if he was in a daze. The crackling fire was swirling around him. Blood covered his armor and body, the air was dry and choking him."You are about to die."Of course he was, his own cousin had slain him for a good cause."If I were to give you another chance, are you to take it?"Naga gives a strayed child of Duma another chance for redemption. The only thing was the fact Berkut loses his memories in the process of transferring him to a world unlike his. Who is Chrom, the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse and who is the person who summoned him here?(This started out to be crack-fic but some people supported me to continue this as a serious one. So thanks.)





	1. Flickering

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be a crack-fic where Berkut and Chrom were going to roast each other and do an arm wrestling match, but a few friends of mine said I should be a bit more serious and that there could be a cool crossover between Echoes:SoV and Awakening. So here it is. It may seem stupid because that's what I also initially thought. I just hope this is worth wasting my time off on. I might actually post the original idea for this fic later, but I hope you like what you'll read.

He felt as if he was in a daze. The crackling fire was swirling around him. Blood covered his armor and body, the air was dry and choking him.

 

"You are about to die." 

 

The voice was feminine, washing through him like the waves from an ocean.

 

Of course he was, his own cousin had slain him for a good cause.

 

"If I were to give you another chance, are you to take it?"

 

"I– I want to live another day with her again." Tears were now forming as he looked at the ceiling of the basement. The stone from above was cracked, just like his life. He wanted to live again.

 

"Very well. Your wish is mine to keep."

 

A white light engulfed his vision as a hand reached forward.

 

And just for a moment, he thought he'd seen her again. 

* * *

 “Should we wake him up?”

 

“What!? How about if he's a Plegian spy? We would be falling into his trap!”

 

“Lissa, don't worry. We'll take precautions.”

 

“Shall we bury him up to his head in the dirt, milord?”

 

“Gods, Frederick… That's too much!”

 

“Are you implying we should bury him from the chest down, milord?”

 

“No! I mean keep him under surveillance!”

 

“I apologize.”

 

“He seems like he's been roughed up pretty badly! Look, there's some cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs! And he looks like a villager!”

 

“He kinda looks like a spy…”

 

“What kind of spy would wear villagers clothing?”

 

“A spy, Chrom!”

 

“Alright, sheesh. Anyways, we should be going ahead and bring him back to camp. That way we can let him rest.”

 

“......”

 

“Robin, you've been silent this whole time. What's wrong?”

 

“O–Oh! Sorry, Chrom. I'm just getting some intense déjà vu.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“It's just seeing this guy here reminds me of, well you know, me.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well it's just him laying on the ground, so don't worry.”

 

“C’mon Chrom! Let's hurry back!”

 

“Coming! Hey Robin, let's continue this conversation later. We should help out.”

 

“Sure.”

* * *

 

_“*****, my love. Shall we?”_

 

_“Of course milord,” the voice was lovely, rich with care and smooth as silk._

 

_He looked at his beloved, only to see her blurred. A splotchy mess of blue and white. Yet, he put his hand on her cheek._

 

_“Milord, why did you do this to me?”_

 

_He hesitated, his hand still on her cheek. The warmth turned cold._

 

_“What do you mean *****?”_

 

_The splotches pushed his hand away from her cheek. The image of her became clearer, he was able to see her face. Only her beautiful face in a cold smile. She put his hand on her heart, the warmth was growing hotter._

 

_“Such pain and suffering shall not suffice, shouldn't we just burn them away?” Her hands around his started flickering, turning into fire. Her hair turned into wild flames, her body resembling the look of magma._

 

_She put both of her hands on his cheeks, the fire burning into his soul. Her smile terrified him, still cold._

 

_“I'll make you remember. Every last bit.”_

 

_The fire swirled around the two, engulfing them in flames. She led the dance as he mustered his last bits of strength._

 

_He screamed in agony._

* * *

 

“There, a nice cool and damp towel for you,” Lissa said as she place the towel on the injured man’s forehead. She already bandaged his wounds, there was some nasty cuts on his arms and legs, his stomachs had some scars, the worst was his neck.

 

There was a long gash running down from his neck to his chest, the starting point of the wound was the neck and the end was near to his stomach. The wound wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough to inflict serious damage. It was a good thing that Chrom and Robin found the poor guy, spy or not. It was also a good thing that she could heal the wound more quickly with the concoction and her staff.

 

Seeing someone injured was something Lissa hated. That's why she's a cleric, she wanted to heal those who are hurt. She wants to cure even the most incurable injuries no matter what.

 

Lissa put her hand on the towel on the man’s head, pressing on it. The feeling of having towel on your forehead when you're having a fever is great.The first time she had one, Emmeryn sat next to her bed and put a towel on her head and it felt _soooo_ relaxing. Chrom would sit next to Emmeryn and say words of encouragement to Lissa.

 

_Oh Em…_

 

Lissa ignored the thought, but the image of her falling made her sick. Em was going to die, and yet she did it by her own means. She died with a smile on her face, and that made Lissa feel like the worst scum in Ylisse.

 

“Lissa! Get a hold of yourself!” Lissa exclaimed as she gave herself a weak slap to the face. It didn't hurt, but it got her out of her grieving state. “Em died for our sake! Both for Ylisse and Plegia! And Regena Ferox! Don't let her die in vain!”

 

“Ungh…”

 

Lissa jumped as she looked at the man, he looked uncomfortable as he groaned in pain. The man squirmed around in his bed, muttering something over and over again. Lissa leaned toward him to hear what he was saying.

 

“ _Please don’t kill me.._.”

 

The words disturbed her as she sat back down on her stool. This reminded her of the time when she had to heal a gravely injured soldier, there was blood everywhere. The soldier got stabbed in the stomach and he got hit by several arrows. He kept pleading and pleading to get healed, but that didn't result to anything. He died and painful death, and she couldn't save him.

 

“Hey Lissa.”

 

Lissa turned around to see Robin walk into the tent, grabbing another stool and sat next to her.

 

“Oh, Robin. Aren't you supposed to help out with Frederick with the fire?” Lissa asked as Robin shook her head, gazing at the bed.

 

“Frederick told me to get back to camp to prepare the food. Don't know what to make of it I guess,” Robin replied. They both just sat there, silent for a few minutes until Lissa looked at Robin.

 

She _really_ is staring intensely at the guy. Scanning his entire body, no, being for some reason.

 

"So, what's for dinner?" Lissa asked as Robin smirked.

 

"Homemade stew. My recipe," Robin said smugly. Lissa giggled. Robin's stews usually consisted of a lot of salt, a mix of carrots and potatoes, and chicken.

 

"You know the others don't enjoy it!" Lissa exclaimed with a giggle.

 

"Hey, a soldier has to choke _something_ down. What else are they going to eat? Bear?"

 

"Well, bear isn't really suited for _my_ tastes," Lissa answered. "But I think I can survive."

 

"Remember the first night we had together?" Robin asked, remembering the first time she ate with Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick.

 

"Yea–,"

 

The sound of the tent opening made Lissa stop what she was saying and looked behind her. It was Chrom, with a red face dripping with sweat and out of breath.

 

“Whoa! Chro–!”

 

“Enemies! Near Ylisstol! Bandits!”

 

“What?! How?” Robin exclaimed in a shock as she immediately stood up and grabbed the nearest weapon near her, which was a rusted iron sword. Chrom gasped for breath as he put a hand on her shoulder as he put his hand on Falchion’s hilt.

 

“It was a surprise attack, they waited until the Shepherds were out of Ylisstol,” Chrom huffed as he looked at the man in the bed, groaning. Chrom glared as he glanced towards Lissa who flinched. “Lissa, I want you to stay here to accompany the guy while me and the rest of the Shepherds take care of the situation.”

 

“W-Wait a second Chrom! You’re just going to leave me here?” Lissa frowned with beads of sweat rolling down her face. “What’ll happen if I get ambushed?”

 

‘“That’s why I’m leaving Lon’qu with you.”

 

Lissa almost felt her jaw drop to the ground. Robin gave a look of surprise.

 

“Hold on, you’re saying you want someone who is clearly afraid of women to protect Lissa?” Robin asked incredulously. Chrom groaned in frustration as he made a move for the exit.

 

“We have no time at all! Robin let’s go! Lon’qu in here!” Chrom shouted as they all heard soldiers running, horses neighing, and the sound of weapons clashing together. It wasn’t soon until the camp was empty besides some soldiers who were told to stay and patrol the area.

 

Lissa pouted as she sat back down on her little wooden stool which was in front of the sleeping man. He wasn’t squirming around anymore, which was decent enough. She decided to wet the towel again as it was just a regular warm and soggy towel again. Lissa looked around for the bucket of water she carried with her to the infirmary tent with her but couldn’t find it.

 

“Hmm, where is it?” Lissa pondered as she suddenly saw the bucket under the bed that the man was sleeping on, with the water splattered on the floor. “Aww, now I gotta clean it all up.”

 

Lissa pouted as she crawled under the bed and managed to grab the bucket while getting her dress wet. She then put the damp towel on the small table that was near the bed as she turned around and exited the tent. She peeked her head out of the tent entrance as she saw a figure with a sword on their hip guarding her tent.

 

“Hey there Lon’qu!” Lissa exclaimed as Lon’qu flinched, turning around with his hand on the hilt of his sword. “Woah there! It’s just me!”

 

The realization that it was Lissa made Lon’qu sheath his sword as he sighed in relief. “You might as well thank the gods you aren’t dead.”

 

“Hey that’s rude!” Lissa said as she crossed her arms, her bucket handle was creaking as the bucket swung around her hand. “Oh thanks for reminding me Lon’qu! I need to refill my bucket for the poor guy inside the tent. Would you help by accompanying me to the nearest lake or pond?”

 

Lon’qu frowned as he felt nervous. “Well, Chrom said you needed to stay here to keep watch on the intruder here. And if you must get the water, then I would have to be with you in order to get it. There will be nobody to guard the tent.”

 

“Yep!” Lissa exclaimed. “I’ll make a deal with you, if I don’t come back in five minutes then you can go report this to Chrom. If I do, then you don’t have to!”

 

“So what you’re saying is that I should just let you go out in the middle of the woods to get a bucket of water and not report it to Chrom?”

 

Lissa nodded as Lon’qu quickly shook his head in the response of no.

 

“Aww c’mon Lon’qu! Pretty please? I’ll add in a vulnerary or a concoction into the mix if you allow me?” Lissa asked. “C’mon it’s for a good cause!”

 

Lon’qu growled as he called a soldier over who was conversing with another soldier. They jogged to Lissa’s direction as Lon’qu whispered directions to him and turned to Lissa.

 

“You’re going to follow them to get water, alright?” Lon’qu asked as Lissa nodded furiously with a beaming look on her face.

 

“Thanks Lon’qu! I’ll give you the concoction later!” Lissa said as she ran off with her escort running after her with the sound of her bucket creaking fading.

 

Lon’qu sighed deeply to himself as he called another soldier over and told him to keep watch over the tent as he walked inside the tent. The sight somewhat left him in a daze. Spilled water near the bed, a toppled stool, a towel just left on the table near the bed, an rusted iron sword laid near his feet, and Lissa’s staff was just leaning on the bedside.

 

“And you would think someone of royalty would try to keep their rooms clean…” Lon’qu said in a hushed tone as he picked up the sword and put it in on of the weapon stand. He carefully walked over to the bed to catch a glimpse of the sleeping figure who was laying on the bed as he nearly staggered back.

 

He was awake.

 

His eyes were looking at his, Lon’qu hovered his hand over his sword.  

 

“I see you are awake,” Lon’qu deadpanned as the man frowned as he looked at the sword.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Lon’qu hesitated as the man spoke in a Valmese accent. Now that he looked at the stranger, he looked strangely familiar. He had messy chocolate brown hair and sharp brown eyes accompanying his look. He had this type of aura surrounding him that Lon’qu couldn’t identify.

 

“I could say the same. Where do you hail form?” Lon’qu asked as the man kept his eyes on him. “Or better yet, how did you manage to stumble here?”

 

The man’s concentration faltered for a moment as he considered the swordsman’s questions. He tried to peering into his mind but to find it dark and empty, just like the night. There were supposed to be memories that had once shone brightly in his mind, yet he couldn’t find a single one as he clutched his head in frustration. There was nothing.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“That’s quite a common response to people who are being interrogated. Tell me the truth,” Lon’qu said in a steely tone.

 

“I am telling the truth,” the stranger said as a pained expression appeared on his face. “I don’t know who I am or where I am at the moment.”

 

The stranger tried to get out of his bed but winced as a sharp pain started to form around his chest. He looked down and saw that he only wore a loose pair of beige pants and bandages that covered his chest and stomach.

 

“Stay in the bed,” Lon’qu ordered. The man frowned as he did as told, wrapping the blanket around himself. “I might as well help you out.”

 

The man raised an eyebrow in confusion as he nodded for Lon’qu to continue.

 

“Judging by your accent, you seem to be Valmese. Do you remember Valm?” Lon’qu asked as the man shook his head.

 

“I– I think I've heard of Alm?”

 

“It's pronounced Valm. Just say it with a ‘V’ in front of Alm,” Lon’qu said. “Seems you don't know anything.”

 

“I see,” the man answered as he looked around the tent they were in. It was silent as they heard the faint sounds of footsteps and the sound of a grunt. Lon’qu turned around and looked at the entrance of the tent.

 

There was a shadowy figure standing there, it was the soldier standing still with his lance. The soldier wasn’t moving, but something else was. Could it be any other soldier? Or was it–?

 

“AAAAAH!!”

 

A scream rang out as another shadowy figure ambushed the soldier as the clanging of weapons echo at the campsite. Multiple other screams were heard as more figures ran.

 

“It can’t be!” Lon’qu exclaimed as he unsheathed his sword, running out of the tent to be met by a bleeding figure being attacked by masked being with glowing red eyes. They held an axe that was dripping with blood as they slowly turned towards the myrmidon, bloodlust staring into his next victim. Risen had attacked the camp.

 

“Sir, watch out!”

 

Lon’qu quickly turned around to see the stranger on his feet, somehow wearing shirt and shoes while wielding the rusted sword from earlier. The stranger rushed forward and plunged the sword into the Risen’s chest, twisting it as the Risen lurched. Lon’qu then quickly slashed at the Risen’s neck, giving it the finishing blow as the Risen faded into purple mist.

 

“I thought I told you stay in bed!” Lon’qu yelled as he glared at the stranger. The stranger stood his ground as he looked right back into the myrmidon’s eyes.

 

“How could I stay while this place is like a pigsty with butchers chasing us around?” The stranger frowned as he winced, clutching his shirt. Lon’qu noticed as he grabbed his arm, holding it under his grip.

 

“I’m telling you once, stay in the tent until I come back,” Lon’qu ordered as the stranger ripped Lon’qu’s hand off, releasing the grip.

 

“No, I’m in debt for letting your healers heal me, so allow me to help you out. Even if I am the cause of this entire mess,” the stranger said. “I don’t care if I am hurt, I _will_ help whether you like it or not.”

 

Lon’qu growled as he looked at the soldier on the ground who was bleeding as he called for a healer. Then he looked into the woods as he looked at the stranger once more.

 

“If you want to help that’s fine, but don’t come back weeping to me if you keep hurting yourself,” Lon’qu said. “Damnation! I’ve completely forgotten about her!”

 

“You mean the healer that had healed me?” the stranger asked. Lon’qu nodded as he signalled him to follow him. “Don’t tell that they’re in–?”

 

“Yes, we need to find her as fast as possible. She could be attacked at any moment or right now,” Lon’qu said as the two started running into the woods, the soldiers in camp left to battle the rest of the Risen.

 

“I wouldn’t want to call you a stranger everytime I talk to you. Try to make up a name while we try to find her,” Lon’qu asked as he looked at the sky. It was getting dark as the sun was about to set. “Her majesty is going to be near a source of water, so we should be on the lookout.”

 

Both men were running for some minutes until the stranger looked at Lon’qu.

 

“Perhaps Xavier?”

 

Lon’qu kept a stern face as he replied, “Very well.”

 

“Xavier it is.”


	2. Candle in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lissa is stuck in a forest with a Risen while the newcomer and a myrmidon try to find her before it’s too late. 
> 
> A lonely and lost prince loses his family. A princess tries her best to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it’s been a month. Sorry for not updating, I was too busy with family stuff and a lot of homework. I just started writing this chapter at late January but was postponed because of homework and I managed to just start it again a few days ago and finish it yesterday. I tweaked the chapter a bit today. I do hope this chapter is good, thanks.
> 
> P.S.  
> This has some descriptions of blood and a corpse. You may skip this chapter if you want if you are a bit queasy. I’m not sure but here.

She would be back in five minutes she said.

 

She would be okay she said.

 

She would be  _ totally _ not get ambushed by Risen she said.

 

And it wasn’t as if it were totally dark and it was night time right now she said.

 

Why did fate have to ruin her plans? Lissa groaned as she hid in a bush alongside her escort, the soldier who was bleeding from the attack from earlier. She got her staff out as she tried her best to hide the soft glow that it produced when healing someone. The soldier groaned as they tried to bite their lip, silencing themselves. 

 

“M’lady, forgive me,” the soldier pleaded as they put a hand on their wound. Lissa felt tears forming as her grip on her staff grew tighter. 

 

“No, you don’t have to say sorry,” Lissa replied as she continued on with the healing, she then silently searched her dress for a vulnerary or a concoction as she managed to grab a hold on a vial. She slowly yet steadily brang the vial to her vision and pouted. It was a vulnerary but it was the only thing she had on her for now. She should’ve gotten that concoction that she was going to give Lon’qu. 

 

_ Oh Lon’qu… _

 

Lissa kept holding her staff with one hand as she opened the vulnerary with her other one, the plug popping right off. For a moment, Lissa felt as if she was on a cliff. A cliff where she couldn’t get off of and had no choice but to jump off. Just like a situation that Em was forced to be in...

 

“M’lady…,” the soldier was looking a tad better as the bleeding had stopped. Lissa snapped back to reality as she nodded to herself and inched towards the soldier, steadily taking off their armor, undoing the straps. Lissa tried to be as efficient as possible and be as silent as she could ever be. 

 

“Please bear with me,” Lissa whispered as she then laid her staff down and started pouring some of the vulnerary onto the wound, making the soldier wince. “Just a few more minutes, I swear.”

 

The soldier nodded as Lissa then poured the rest of the vulnerary into soldiers mouth. Lissa crawled away from the soldier as she then peered from the leaves of the bush she was hiding in. 

 

_ The Risen probably wandered off, did they? _

 

“Grawwgh…” 

 

Lissa flinched as she stifled a yelp as she looked to the right of her. She couldn’t see anyone, only a thicket of trees were visible. She then turned her head to the left of her. She freezed as she saw a tall muscular figure staggering around the area, loosely holding a sword and wearing a crudely made mask. When Lissa saw the figure turn slightly towards her direction, she saw those two glowing red beads of light illuminating the dark space that she and the soldier were in. The soldier noticed the expression Lissa’s face as they reached for their weapon.

 

Lissa looks at the soldier as she grabbed their wrist, preventing them from engaging them in battle. She put a finger on her lips as she lowered the soldiers hand, their weapon softly laid back onto the dirt. 

 

_ Where’s help when you need it? _

 

Lissa then thought back to the time when the Risen first appeared as she was protected from one by that “Marth” person. She wielded a sword that looked like Falchion as well, didn’t she? She never realized how similar “Marth” looked like Chrom, both had blue hair, same eye color, and both used similar sword techniques when it came to fighting. 

 

“Why couldn’t they come to my rescue right now?” Lissa mumbled as the Risen kept looking for its prey, their glowing red eyes piercing through the night.

* * *

 

“Lon’qu was it?” 

 

Lon’qu looked at Xavier who looked back at him for confirmation as Lon’qu nodded. The both of them were trying to quickly search for Lissa with no avail. So far they’ve only encountered a deer and few frogs. 

 

“Do you really suppose that the healer would be hiding near a body of water?” Xavier asked as Lon’qu grunted in response. The princess could’ve been anywhere from a cave, pit, on a tree, or basically back at camp waiting for them. 

 

“Do you have a better idea?” Lon’qu asked as Xavier shrugged. Both of the men decided to continue running and kept a lookout while doing so. The two felt the cool breeze of the night as the atmosphere slowly turned from calm to worried. It felt like an hour after entering the woods, the thoughts of Lissa were eating away Lon’qu’s mind. He couldn’t lose someone else again, not again…

 

_ CLANK! _

 

Xavier grabbed Lon’qu’s sleeve as the myrmidon halted to a stop, the action making Xavier almost fall over as Lon’qu in return put his around Xavier’s wrist. Xavier hitched his breath as he stood up straight.

 

“Thank you,” Xavier said as Lon’qu nodded. Lon’qu looked on the ground to find what made the sound. Was it their swords colliding? The question was quickly answered as Xavier waved Lon’qu over to his side, a few feet away from him as Xavier was carrying a metallic object that had a handle. The closer he got, the clearer the damage he saw on the object.

 

“This must be Lissa’s bucket,” Lon’qu deduced as he saw the dent on the bucket. Xavier cocked an eyebrow as he raised the bucket higher to inspect it further.

 

“A bucket. You’re able to conveniently identify a bucket that belonged to this “Lissa” person?” Xavier deadpanned as he handed the bucket to Lon’qu who took it. “What are you going to do now? Sniff it and track the poor girl down?”

 

Lon’qu frowned as he didn’t catch Xavier’s sarcasm. 

 

“I am not a dog.” Lon’qu replied. Xavier shrugged as he walked towards a tree and looked behind it, front of it, and looked at its long thin branches. Nothing was there, only a piece of cloth… A piece of cloth? Xavier picked it up, the yellow fabric rippled as he felt it. It was silky yet had the feeling of roughness at the same time. Perhaps from the dirt on it? Was this related to the bucket somehow or more importantly this “Lissa” person that healed him?

 

“Lon’qu, will this help?” Xavier asked hesitantly as he didn’t want to provoke the man who just met him. Lon’qu turned his direction from the bucket to the cloth as his stern expression morphed into curiosity. 

 

“What is this? A hankerchief?” Lon’qu asked as Xavier turned the fabric around, nothing marking it unique whatsoever. 

 

“I just found it near the tree, on the ground,” Xavier explained as he frowned. The piece of fabric had to be important, was it? Just then, something clicked. Xavier then immediately turned to Lon’qu and brung the piece of cloth to his face, making Lon’qu flinch. 

 

“What is it? Have you gone mad?” Lon’qu nearly shouted as Xavier looked at the myrmidon in distress. Lon’qu kept his guard up as he nodded to let Xavier continue talking, he was unsure of what else would happen when Xavier would be talking. 

 

“Do you remember what Lissa was wearing when she left?” Xavier asked as the name, Lissa, rolled off his tongue even though it sounded… foreign. Lon’qu nodded.

 

“She wore a yellow dress with a white apron,” Lon’qu frowned as Xavier gave him a look of understanding. 

 

“This piece of fabric could have ripped off of her dress when she was probably running away from that monster,” Xavier explained.  “She could be close…”

“I think I might know where she might be,” Lon’qu looked among the trees west from him as a flash of two red glowing beads of light appeared, almost hidden in the thickets of trees and bushes. The Risen was moaning as was looking for its prey, most likely Lissa. Xavier nodded as he stuffed the cloth into his pocket and gripped the hilt on his rusted sword. 

 

“Let’s hurry.”

* * *

 

“S-Stay away!” Lissa exclaimed in fear as she slowly backed away from the lumbering Risen, its ghoulish features were enough to make her tremble in fear. 

 

The Risen growled as it swung its axe towards Lissa as she instinctively tried to protect herself with her staff. Lissa forced her eyes shut as she waited for the final blow but instead was met by a pained cry. Lissa slowly opened her eyes as she nearly fell on her knees in shock. 

 

Her escort threw herself in between the two as the Risen lodged its axe into the soldiers back. The amount of blood that was leaking through their armor was unbelievable as the blood quickly soaked through their clothes and dripped onto the barren dirt. The soldier drew a ragged breath as they shakily look at Lissa in regret. 

 

“F-forgive me…” 

 

The Risen then grabbed the handle of the axe, and then roughly took out the axe from the soldiers back, more blood bled out from the wound as the steel armor was torn open from the weapon. The soldier dropped to their knees and landed face forward into the dirt. Death had claimed another innocent life as Lissa saw the life being drained from the soldier as she felt the tears pouring from her eyes. 

 

The Risen gazed at the dead body as it then slowly looked towards Lissa who whimpers in pure fear as she then looks around the forest that surrounded her. Was this the end for her? Was this her final resting spot? Why now? Why here? Why alone?

 

The Risen groaned as it made an inhumane sound, as if it was the mix of a rooster screeching and someone dragging their sword on a shield. Its axe was dripping from fresh blood as it lifted it, ready to strike once more. 

 

“C-Chrom,” Lissa trembled as she tried to say her brother’s name, as the staff that she was holding was shaking slightly. “I’m so sorry Chrom…”

 

_ SNAP! _

 

Lissa flinched as she saw the Risen turn its direction towards the trees, the distorted figure moaned in response as it waited for another reaction. 

 

_ Is it an animal? _ Lissa thought as she stepped back. She looked at the Risen which was still somehow distracted. She then quickly turned around made a run for it until —

 

“No!” Lissa yelped as she tripped on a rock as she landed on the ground, earning her a fresh bruise on her face and a cut on her palm. She whimpered as she tried to stand up with the support of her staff but her legs buckled under the fear as she saw the Risen staring at her. 

 

She then scrambled back as she bumped into the trunk of a tree, blocking her from the nearest exit. The Risen was readying their axe as Lissa felt the cold breeze of the dark yet bright night. As a last ditch effort, she threw her staff at the Risen in order to distract it or even try to wound it. 

 

Not a scratch. 

 

Lissa sighed as she gulped, accepting what was being thrown at her. She gripped her dress, now matted with dirt, mud, and splotches of blood. It was as if her title was being dragged through the mud. Literally. 

 

“Lissa!” 

 

“What?” Lissa asked herself as she suddenly realized it was from someone else. She tried to look for the source of the voice as the Risen paused once more. 

 

Suddenly, a man leapt through the bushes and charged towards the Risen and plunged their sword in its right side. The Risen howled in pain as it tried to spin off the man and his sword, the man growled as he took out his sword and made a dash towards the princess and picked her up. He then saw the soldier that laid face down on the ground with dried blood covering their armor, his face turned into a slight shade of green. 

 

The man took a deep breath as Lissa tugged on his shirt and frantically pointed at the Risen. “Hurry! It’s going to kill you!”

 

The man nodded as he took one more hesitant glance at the fallen soldier as he then looked among the trees. 

 

“LON’QU!”

 

Lissa’s face lit up as she heard the name as the myrmidon jumped out from the darkness and slashed at the Risen as it lurched forward with its axe, Lon’qu barely deflecting the blade as he slid under the axe swing. He then quickly stood up as he readied to defend himself from another attack. 

 

“Bring her back to camp! I’ll join you later!” Lon’qu said as he swung his sword once more as the man nodded as he jumped through the bushes and started running with Lissa in his arms.

 

Lissa whimpered as she felt the wind blowing towards her, the cold and refreshing sensation she felt… She looked up at the man who saved her and was shocked.

 

It was the man that they found laying near camp who was severely injured. Lissa immediately tugged on his shirt as he looked down at her with hesitation.

 

“Put me down.”

 

The man raised a brow as he complied as he gently helped Lissa down from his arms and onto the ground. Lissa stumbles a bit but she managed to walk well on her own as she then turned around to see the man wince a little, clutching his side in pain. 

 

“You’re still hurt,” Lissa said as the man shook his head in response. He just walked past her, masking the pain as he peered over his shoulder. Lissa just looked back at him in worry as she walked by his side.

 

“So um, what’s your name?” Lissa asked as she put her hands behind her back as she tries her best to smile, even in a difficult situation such as this. The man managed a smile as he releases his grip on his side and puts his hand out in a greeting.

 

“Xavier. A pleasure to meet you.”

* * *

 

“Alm…”

 

Alm flinched as he saw a hand on his shoulder, such warmth surging through him as he glanced to his side and saw Gray. He looked sympathetic as they both stood while looking at the crackling fire. The ashes still were present from the previous battle with Berkut and his fiancée, Rinea. 

 

Gray sighed. “Sorry Alm, we couldn’t do anything to stop this.”

 

“No Gray, you’re not to blame for how this battle ended,” Alm replied with a resigned look on his face. “It’s what fate chose for us.”

 

Alm then looked at Rinea’s burnt corpse which was still smoking, only rags of the rich white and blue dress and a few strands of her long silky blue hair remained. The sight nearly made him sick to the stomach as even as he saw the burnt face of hers, tarnished of all its beauty, she still had a the faintest of all smiles even after all this.

 

“Damn. She definitely deserved better than a guy who wants power,” Gray lamented as he averted his gaze from the body. Alm shuddered as he looked around for Berkut, at least his body. But to his surprise, he couldn’t. He just left this part of the cave for just a few hours, there’s no way that his cousin who is literally near death's door could get up and leave when there is no exit besides going through a fell god that he, the Deliverance, and Celica’s army had to kill and nearly died from. 

 

“Wait where is his body?” Alm asked as he softly brushed Gray’s hand off his shoulder as he started wandering around the basement room. He looked behind the pillars, the other caves and tried even looking in the fire but to no avail.

 

Gray shook his head as he put a hand on his hip. “Alm, I’m sorry but your cuz ain’t here. We searched high and low but um…”

 

Alm threw down Falchion in frustration as he dropped to his knees and smacked his fist onto the dry stone floor, cracking it. “Why!?”

 

“Why does it have to be him? Why does it have to be my dad also?!” Alm cried out to the fire. Gray just stood there in shock as he looked at Alm, who was crying as loud as he can while pounding the floor as hard as he could.

 

“All I’ve ever wanted was a family! That’s all I’ve ever asked for! Why? Why!?” Alm sobbed as he felt the sickening hot tears trickling down his cheeks. His throat felt raw from all the yelling and the heat from being so near to the flames made him sweat. All this made him so nauseous as he looked behind him to suddenly see Celica looking at him with Gray exiting the room with a pitiful expression on his face. 

 

“Alm, I understand your pain,” Celica said calmly as she walked towards Alm and knelt with him. Alm shook his head as he wiped his tears off with the behind of his hand. Celica then offered a handkerchief as Alm bitterly took the cloth. 

 

“I just lost two people in my life who I didn’t even know up until now were my family… tell me Celica,” Alm looked at Celica with a bitter smile as he grit his teeth. “How would you know the pain I felt?”

 

Celica smiles as she looked at the fire, the sound of crackling and the small embers swirling around the room. It reminded her of the time when she and Alm were kids and sitting at the fire while reading old fairy tales. 

 

“There was a time where all my friends and family were alive when I was a child. Before I ever met Sir Mycen, Tobin, Kliff, Faye, Gray, and you…” Celica glanced at Alm who was looking right back to her while sitting cross-legged. She sighed as she focused her vision on the floor. 

 

“There was a time where I lost almost everyone I loved to a fire,” Celica then looked at Alm. “They died Alm. So did my father and mother.”

 

“I… I’m so sorry Celica,” Alm replied with a sorrow look. “I just didn’t know that about you.”

 

“No! It’s alright!” Celica exclaimed as she manages a quick smile. “Anyways, for a long time, I had thought I had no more family. But that all changed until I met you.”

 

Alm raised a brow as he looked confused. “Celica… I’ve done absolutely nothin–”

 

“Let me continue,” Celica put a finger up, Alm shut his mouth as Celica took a deep breath. “Because of you, you helped me find my place in Ram Village. You helped me find my way into this world. Plus, because of you…” 

 

Celica started to blink a tear out of her eyes. “I managed to find my brother.”

 

Alm smiled as he wrapped his arms around Celica in a hug, Celica tightly hugged Alm back. She bit her lip as she saw Conrad with his mask off, smiling softly at her. 

 

She chuckled.

 

“I managed to find you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter didn’t exceed my expections. I wanted a chapter that could impact the story and it did but in a very weird way. I didn’t like the conversation I made between Lon'qu and Xavier at all, it seemed a bit off. I do hope you didn’t get too uncomfortable in this chapter. I’ll try to tone down on the violence and uncomfortable scenes.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Add to the Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire catches up to him.

“Ew, Risen drool,” Lissa pouted as she looked at her torn dress. The yellow cloth hanging on by thread and her apron covered in blood. Her new escort who introduced himself as Xavier had come to her rescue a few moments ago. She bit her lip as she remembered her previous escort, the poor soldier who had died protecting her.

 

What would've happened if she weren't a princess? Would that soldier still have protected her with that knowledge?

 

She shook the bad thoughts out of her head as she peered up to look at Xavier. He had a messy mop of dark brown hair which she could easily fix-up for him but was assured that he could easily comb himself. His eyes were roaming around the forest, easily enraptured in the lush green and the colorful flowers that came up once in a while. 

 

“So, Xavier right?” Lissa asked as the man nodded with a thin smile. She bit her lip as she couldn’t think of anything else to say. What could she even talk about after the situation? 

 

Suddenly after a few minutes, the man turned to her and Lissa slightly jumped. He looked a bit anxious as he cleared his throat.

 

“You were the healer who saved my life,” Xavier said as he traced his fingers over his wound, the bandaged long gash that went from his neck to his torso. Some of the blood had leaked through his shirt, perhaps he could play it off as Risen blood? Can Risen bleed?

 

“Um, yeah. I did,” Lissa muttered as she fiddled around with her fingers. “How are you feeling so far? Not bad I presume?” 

 

Xavier shrugged. He was getting some aches there and there, but the pain was numbing to say the least. “I am in your debt, how can I repay your kindness?”

 

“Wha?!” Lissa exclaimed as she looked at Xavier flabbergasted. “You don’t need to repay me anything! Being a cleric is my job!”

 

Xavier raised a brow as he pressed further. “But you saved me from the brink of death.”

 

“Yeah so? I heal all the time!” Lissa pouted. “What? Is it because I’m royalty that you wanna repay me?”

 

The man stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at Lissa who was a couple feet away stare back at him. 

 

_ Royalty? _

 

“Wait… then you’re a princess?” Xavier asked as he started to feel incredibly stupid for asking the question. Lissa stuck out her tongue.

 

“Well, duh!” Lissa smirked as she pointed at Xavier’s face. “You should look at your face! You look like a frog!”

 

Lissa looks at Xavier who kept standing there with that shocked expression on his face as he then took a few hesitant steps forward, Lissa walked back a few steps to accompany him. 

 

Did he really not know her? Lissa, princess of the Halidom of Ylisse? Did he really not know who she was?

 

“Wait a minute,” Lissa muttered. She looked at Xavier with curiosity. 

 

His accent. It resembled that of Lon’qu. And if she had remembered correctly, that accent came from Valm…

 

“You’re Valmese,” Lissa deduced as Xavier shrugged once more to her irritation. 

 

“I don’t really know. That’s what Lon’qu told me when I started talking,” Xavier mused as he snagged a leaf out the air. The wind blew softly as the leaves from the trees started to part ways, the leaves dancing in the skies and patterning the blue with green. “I remember nothing of my past. It was truly luck that encountered me when he helped me figure out my ethnicity.”

 

“Wait, you don't remember?” Lissa said hesitantly, hoping for the man to then just call it off as a joke. 

 

Sadly, he didn't do what she had expected him to do.

 

“Forgive me milady, if you were to expect me to recognize anything and remember anything you are sorely mistaken,” Xavier bitterly spat out, the sudden change in tone made Lissa jolt as she made note to not pry too much into others personal information.

 

Xavier noticed as he felt as he just twisted something jagged into his heart, he felt sorry. He couldn't stop but think he was too harsh. “I apologize. I shouldn't have used such a tone towards a princess.”

 

Lissa’s expression slowly morphed into a triumphant smirk. “That's what I thought!”

 

But Xavier could see the shield that she put up, defending her emotions and trying to not let them get the better of her. Was this something he could do before? Discern something like this?

 

He shook the thoughts out as he focused on the blonde princess, her sprightly attitude caught his attention right after the getaway from the Risen. Though he couldn't see the reason why she became a cleric instead of a…  ~~ witch ~~ mage. 

 

Xavier groaned as he clutched his head in pain, these thoughts were annoying him. Was he always this analytical of others? 

 

The princess reminded him of someone. Just take away the hyperactivity and you'd have–

 

_ Oh. _

 

Something in him snapped as he clutched his chest, making him gasp for breath. His eyes were burning and was sweating immensely. 

 

_ Her. _

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

That voice.

 

It made him stop cold.

 

So soft. So…. concerning.

 

Rich and caring, the forgiving melancholy melody that always danced with him.

 

He slowly peered at  his beloved the speaker, and saw a splotch of blue and white. 

 

_ It was her. _

 

_ It was her.  _

 

_ The lady. The one who danced with him? _

 

_ Yes, the dance. Dancing was good. Good. _

 

_ Why was he shaking? Shaking is bad. _

 

_ Why was the splotch turning green? No. _

 

_ Yellow. The splotch is orange. Red. _

 

_ Is she burning? Burn? _

 

_ Fire. She's fire. _

 

_ Fire is bad. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. _

 

_ Bad. _

 

_ It was bad. _

 

_ The fire is close. Why? _

 

_ Did he do something wrong? Help. _

 

_ Help. Help. Help.  _

 

_ Hurt. _

 

_ Hurt. _

 

_ Hurt. _

 

_ Breathe.  _

 

_ Yes, breathing is good. Good. _

 

The splotches of red and orange slowly faded away as he felt something on his shoulders. It felt comforting. 

 

_ It didn’t hurt? _

 

_ He wasn't burning? _

 

“Xavier. Think of happy things! Like ponies, flowers and um… the sun?”

 

That voice wasn’t her. 

 

It was the cleric’s. 

 

Xavier took a deep breath, inhaling the precious air slowly and savoring every bit of it. He then shut his eyes tightly and started doing what the speaker told of him.

 

_ Happy thoughts.  _

 

_ Dance. Ballroom. Music.  _

 

Dancing in the ballroom during the royal ball, music was so enchanting? How? He never danced in his life. He never heard music since he awoke. Was he remembering? 

 

_ It was so little. But it’d do. _

 

Think of a garden, a lovely garden where the sun shines and the moon rises. A place where  we he could dance  with her again.

 

Xavier calmed down as he exhaled, the tension and pain leaving his head leaving him with… himself.

 

~~_The garden is wilting._ ~~

 

He was whole again. But not really, slightly fractured yet whole.

 

Xavier then slowly opened his eyes to see the yellow in his vision once more and slightly panicked until he saw their blue eyes. It was the cleric.

 

He slowly looked around him and saw that he was sitting with his side on a tree with Lissa kneeling and peering at his face.

 

“Lissa?”

 

His vision focused on the eyes only as he was afraid he’d panic again and felt that blue was a soothing color. 

 

“Stupid!”

 

Lissa landed a punch on Xavier’s shoulder as he winced in pain, the punch landing on his chest. He could’ve swore the wound reopened to bleed once more. He looked at Lissa once more and was shocked to see her crying with a runny nose. 

 

“You could’ve killed yourself!” Lissa exclaimed as she shook Xavier’s shoulder, tears dripping to his shirt. “I just saved you and you saved me and… and you nearly snapped and died again if I weren’t here to save you stupid hide with my insightful advice!”

 

Xavier hesitantly nodded as Lissa buried her head in his shoulder, hugging him tightly and whispering some insults to him there and there but he honestly deserved all that. Xavier sighed in frustration, what did he just do right now?

 

Did he actually remember something? He remember during his little experience that he danced and something about a royal ball. Had he actually done this?

 

He was told he was from Valm yes, but there are numerous other places in the world where he could’ve danced. But at a royal ball? He doubted that he could’ve been in a royal palace since he certainly looked impoverished. A peasant even!

 

Or maybe, he was a descendant of someone important or of royalty? He wasn’t sure.

 

“Lissa, we should be going by now. I think you’re going to make my wound bleed again,” Xavier said softly as Lissa sniffled, wiping her tears away. At least she wasn’t hiccuping.

 

As Xavier stood up and helped Lissa up to her feet, he realized the back of his shirt was wet. Lissa giggled and snorted as he gave her a soft glare.

 

“I’m sorry, I guess I’m a heavy crier!” Lissa joked as Xavier rolled his eyes. He could still see her puffy red eyes and realized something.

 

Xavier dug through his pants pocket and found the small light yellow cloth that he was looking for as he then presented it to Lissa. Lissa looked at the cloth with confusion as Xavier then put the handkerchief in her hands.

 

“I found this when we were trying to find you,” Xavier explained. “It’s yours right?”

 

Lissa thought for a bit until her face lit up in recognition. “My handkerchief! I thought I lost this!”

 

_ Em… I can’t believe I almost lost this... _

 

Xavier smiled. He was glad to help her once again.

 

Lissa pouted as she looked at Xavier. “But honestly, you didn’t have to give it back to me. I could’ve just bought another one since I’m a princess and all.”

 

_ I’m lying, I can’t buy another one of this… This is the only one... _

 

Xavier chuckled as he put his hand on her shoulder, Lissa didn’t flinch this time as she embraced this stranger in her life. She felt safe near this man, although he was foreign and an amnesiac. They had this weird bond forming between them.

 

She helps him and he helps her back. She heals him, he saves her life. She helps him stay calm and sane, he gives something back her that has importance to her. It was weird. 

 

But she’s fine with that. 

 

“So, shall we? I believe that the others are waiting for you, Your Highness,” Xavier smirked as he did a mock bow towards Lissa’s expense. She laughed as she smacked Xavier’s arm as he chuckled. 

 

She never realized this before but notices how deep his voice was. It wasn’t rough or sharp, his voice was modulated. It was like Gaius and Vaike combined! Oh wait, no that’s a horrible comparison. 

 

It was like Miriel who had a deeper voice. That was better. 

 

Lissa gave the man the brightest smile she could muster as she skipped forward.

 

“Alright! Let’s go!”

* * *

“What’s taking them so long?”

 

Lon’qu looked around and saw the speaker, Olivia.

 

He quickly walked back a few steps away from the women as Olivia looked at him curiously.

 

Her long pink hair was tied into a ponytail and wore the light garbs of a dancer, looking at the forest. The bright green might’ve been inviting, but one could have easily been killed within the darkness within.

 

Lon’qu grunted as Olivia jumped. 

 

“Oh! Lon’qu! I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there!” Olivia apologized as Lon’qu ignored her qualms as he focused on the amnesiac and Lissa. He wondered if they managed to escape safely like him.

 

The Risen that he had fought wasn’t easy to cut down as the Risen from the past couple weeks. Perhaps the monstrosities had gotten stronger over time since the first time they had appeared. Was that possible? The Risen were already extremely powerful on their own as they could easily raze a village in mere minutes.

 

It had been nearly an hour since he arrived back at camp.

 

He had arrived back at the camp after the ordeal, it had took him a few minutes to retrace his footsteps and get back to camp as fast as he could. He thought that the two would be able to come in a few minutes after he arrived but this doesn't seem to be the case.

 

What if that man kidnapped Lissa?

 

The thought of that made Lon’qu clench his teeth. If he did put his trust in the wrong person, he’d never hear the end of it from Chrom. 

 

“I'll go search for them,” Lon’qu finally said as he put his hand near his sword and approaching the forest once more. 

 

Olivia nodded worriedly as she then stood where she was until she saw a blur of yellow and beige coming out of the forest. Lon’qu also noticed as he then relaxed.

 

He hadn't betrayed his trust.

 

Xavier and Lissa were walking and chatting as their laughs echoed slightly throughout the camp, signaling their return. 

 

“And then I said to him, ‘Sorry, I just had too much newts!’” Lissa exclaimed as Xavier chuckled. He looked happier and refreshed. 

 

How ironic considering what had happened earlier. 

 

Lon’qu crosses his arms as he approached the two with his usual stern look on his face. The duo stopped talking as they face Lon’qu, awaiting what he had to say.

 

“What took you so long to walk back?” Lon'qu asked as Lissa looked at the ground, suddenly extremely interested in the dirt.

 

“I had an accident. She had to patch me up and we talked about… me,” Xavier answered as Lissa nodded slowly. “We're sorry if we had caused you any distress.”

 

Lon’qu groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Xavier looked a bit disappointed in himself. Lissa noticed as poured as she tapped on the myrmidon’s shoulder.

 

“Gah! Hands off!” Lon'qu quickly said as he jumped back, trying to get away from the princess. Xavier looked confused as Lissa giggled and snorted.

 

“He's afraid of women!” Lissa snickered as Xavier widened his eyes. It took a few seconds for Xavier to comprehend but slowly he chuckled and tears were slowly forming. Lon’qu growled as he looked to the side in annoyance.

 

“I wonder if you are afraid of your own mother?” Xavier asked as Lon’qu furiously blushes, his face bright red as he bares his teeth. 

 

“Be quiet!” Lon'qu scowled as he turned around, starting to walk away from the two. Lissa then looked at Lon’qu seriously.

 

“Wait, I gotta get something from my tent first,” Lissa muttered as she dashed to her tent, running past Lon'qu who had toned down by now. Xavier was still snickering at this point as he walked up to the myrmidon.

 

“So, how long have you had this phobia of women?” Xavier asked, trying not to injure Lon’qu’s pride. If he had one of course.

 

Lon’qu sighed as he crossed his arms, feeling the eyes staring at him. “I will not say. What if I were to ask how long have you been sticking your nose into everything I say and others claim?”

 

Xavier smirked. “You got me. Forgive me if I was stepping over the boundaries.”

 

Lon’qu gruffly nodded as Xavier nodded back. They both looked at the sky, the moon and stars were replaced with a sun rising to reclaim its place. The sun peaking over the horizon, it was like water clashing with fire and creating something new. The camp was basked in the sun’s soft orange glow, alluring soldiers to wake up and see the light but for villagers and everyone else… Soldiers fight everyday to help others live the life that they do now. A man surrenders their life in order to let one live, begin their life in the world without worry.

 

“Lon’qu!” 

 

The two men turned around as Lissa ran towards them holding something in her hands, waving them in the air to catch their attention if not already since she shouted the myrmidon’s name already. 

 

“What is it?” Lon’qu asked as Lissa gave the man a bright smile as she presented him with a clay bottle that was the size of ones palm, she had two of them as she handed Lon’qu one and one to Xavier who looked at the bottle curiously.

 

“Yeah, I promised that I’d give you a concoction didn’t I?” Lissa cheekily said as she looked at their faces. Lon’qu nodded as he put the concoction somewhere safe on him as Xavier looked at Lissa confused.

 

“What is this concoction? Is it good?” Xavier examined the bottle as he slightly shook it, he could hear some sort of liquid inside. 

 

Lissa paused for a moment and her smile dropped a bit. “Oh yeah, you don’t know.”   
  


“Basically it can heal you! It’s better than a vulnerary which can heal a smidge, concoction can heal a healthy amount while an elixir can heal you of anything!” Lissa explained as Xavier nodded in understanding.

 

“So I should only drink this during emergencies, correct?” Xavier played around with the bottle, finding it quite useful to throw at people. 

 

“Yep, or if you think you might not be able to make it,” Lissa said with a serious look on her face.

 

“How strange, I thought that you’d have spells here to heal,” Xavier mused as he then pocketed the concoction in his pants pocket. “Do you have staves here?”

 

Lissa nodded. “Yeah, all clerics are designated to have a staff or staves or whatever you call it, but I never heard of a spell that could heal.”

 

Xavier shrugged as he then looked at the ground. “So why are you giving me one?”

 

“You helped me, so I thought I’d give a little something to show my appreciation,” Lissa gushed. “And I educated you on some stuff as well! I dunno but if you wanna learn more about where you’re from or where you are, you can ask everyone in camp when they come back from battle!”

 

“Mentioning battle,” Lon’qu cleared his throat as Lissa flinched. “I have to report this incident to Chrom, you have endangered the safety of this camp.” 

 

“What!?” Lissa exclaimed as she looked at Lon’qu in pity, clasping her hands together as if she were to pray. “Lon’qu! Please please please!”

 

Lon’qu stepped a few more steps away from the over exaggerating princess as he shook his head on annoyance. He then left the two with Lissa mock crying.

 

“Gah! He completely ignored me!” Lissa frowned as she pouted. “I guess Chrom’s going to yell at me or something.”

 

Xavier raised a brow as he hesitated in asking too many questions. He cleared his throat. “So, who is Chrom? Your general?”

 

Lissa rolled her eyes and giggled. “Well you could say that but he’s also the one who formed this group. I mean, this camp is full of members of a group called the Shepherds.”

 

“Shepherds?” Xavier made note of the groups name, albeit it was quite the peculiar name considering shepherds are literally people who herd sheep. “I see, but what does this group do?”

 

“Wait you’re not going to ask why the name is Shepherds?” Lissa actually looked surprised as she gave Xavier an uncomfortable smile. 

 

“No, I believe that your leader has a good reason for naming it so,” Xavier answered as he motioned for Lissa to continue.

 

“So the Shepherds was founded by Chrom, my brother, the Exalt of Ylisse. He is also the wielder of a totally awesome sword called Falchion which can beat up dragons! And people!” Lissa explained as Xavier looked at her wide eyed. 

 

“Falchion? I think I remember that name…” Xavier wistful as he looked deep in thought. “Nevermind me, please continue.”   
  


~~_ “If uncle can wield a sword of such power, then should I. Falchion is destined to be passed down to me!” _ ~~

 

He pushed the fuzzy thoughts out from his mind as he continued to listen on with Lissa’s explanation.

 

“The main goal of the Shepherds is to protect Ylisse from bandits and from Plegians who were forbidden from crossing our borders. We also sometimes fight in… other battles,” Lissa looked sad as Xavier noticed. “Nevermind, lemme finish up.”

 

“We recruit anyone who is willing to volunteer to fight for our causes! We let them go through a bunch of tests in order to join! Our retainer and second-in-command, Frederick, is in charge of all that,” Lissa smirked as she crossed her arms. “I think you might be able to join Xavier! You have potential!”

 

Xavier looked genuinely shocked as he looked in Lissa in disbelief. “I can’t, I’m not specialized in this. I cannot fight.”

 

“Are you kidding!? You plunged a sword in a Risen’s gut! That’s skill!” Lissa insisted as Xavier sighed.

 

“That was luck. Most amateurs like me would lose their grip on the handle due to such force needed to plunge the blade in,” Xavier informed to Lissa as he avoided her gaze. “Plus, if I’m not skilled with a sword then I’m not skilled with any other type of weapon.”

 

“C’mon, stop bringing yourself down! You deserve much more credit!” Lissa said as she punched him in the arm. “Remember when I had to bandage you?”

 

“Yes, what of it?” Xavier asked as Lissa snickered.

 

“I kinda saw your physique! You’re pretty built considering you have totally no experience fighting,” Lissa teased as Xavier’s face flushed pink. “I bet you can fight with a sword or lance. You’re not frail, so you’re obviously not a mage or cleric. You don’t look like the type to use a bow either.”

 

“You can tell all that by looking at my torso?” Xavier asked curiously as he tried to not look extremely embarrassed. Oh how he felt when he realized he wasn’t frail.

 

“Yeah, it’s a neat thing considering I’m a healer,” Lissa sighed as she hopped towards Xavier and started pushing him to the healers tent. “And it’s not a neat thing when I have to keep watch of your health!”

 

“What are you doing!?” Xavier exclaimed as Lissa laughed. 

 

“You need to rest! You just woke up and saved me and you’re going to reopen your wounds if you keep moving around!” Lissa said. “I also have to replace your bandages! Now go back to bed as I do that!”

 

“Fine fine! I’ll do that myself,” Xavier said as he quickly walked to the tent alongside the assistance of the cleric. 

 

He looked at the homey looking tent, he never noticed how it had weapons everywhere and armor just in case there was an attack. He felt at ease. Xavier then laid on the bed, the cotton made him feel weightless as if he were floating on water, the blankets rippling like waves and kissing him with warmth. He sighed as Lissa smiled.

 

_ “It’s been so long since I’ve slept.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the updates have been months apart. I'll try my best to update often, couple weeks or so. I have some exams coming up, LE is horrid and I'm super bad at it so I'm going to study a lot. Next update might be at summer or at the middle of next month.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I apologize if my writing is bad, I haven't written much in these past months.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Lissa gets ambushed by Risen. Lon'qu and Xavier try to fend them off until the Shepherds come back.
> 
> P.S.  
> I think I made Lon'qu act like a mom who's scolding their kid that they should've gotten a better grade on their test. lol.
> 
> If you want to talk about questions regarding the story, feel free to ask here or on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpwakemeup


End file.
